


Perhaps we need more, and yet we shall survive

by ShyCourage



Series: My love, the song you have sung [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, But less this time, Everyone ignores Siegbert, M/M, They're all alive, but that's fine right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyCourage/pseuds/ShyCourage
Summary: Their family may have splintered and cracked, but it hasn't broken irreparably yet.Alternatively: Siegbert takes after Xander and rambles for about 500 words





	Perhaps we need more, and yet we shall survive

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've been busy. But here it is! I'd say this one is happier than the others, but it's still a pretty heavy fic. Enjoy, guys!

Siegbert sat down, exhausted. His dad was still unconscious last he knew, his father wasn't going to sleep or take care of himself other than the occasional sip of water, and his sister was training herself to death. Soleil wouldn't listen to him, either, when he asked her to please stop, please take a break, please eat something. He understood, really, but… Well, just because something like this happened doesn't mean that she needs to break herself because of it.

In short, his family was falling apart. As the kid who usually kept to himself, stayed out of the way, and studied, trying to fix this was difficult. The only reason he was never talked over was because his dad, Laslow, would always make space in the conversation for him. Now that was gone, and trying to make space for himself was far more difficult when his family was silent than it ever was when they screamed.

He sighed, resting his elbows on his legs and his head in his hands. He wasn't ever told the whole story. He didn't know why his dad was asleep, dying, in a bed in the infirmary. He didn't know why Soleil blamed herself. He just knew that something happened on the battlefield, that he got injured. And how was he supposed to explain to his sister that it wasn't her fault when he didn't know what happened in the first place?

A maid walked over to him, handing him some food on a tray. She said nothing. No one had really talked to him since his parents and sister came back, all wanting to let him mourn in peace. Of course, that just made him feel more bottled up, unable to talk to anyone. He didn't know why he was getting food until he looked out the window. Sunlight. So he had tried to get Soleil to sleep for the entire night.

He sighed again and started eating. He didn't have time to sleep now, so he'd have to take a nap during the day and go to bed early tonight. Okay, he could make this work. Now if only he could get the rest of his family to eat and sleep…

After a couple bites he was just pushing his food around on the plate, not really hungry. He heard some footsteps behind him, and they were familiar, but he didn't notice until he felt his father's hand on his shoulder.

He jolted, turning around. "F- father! You look like you've slept, that's good. Um, what are you doing here?"

Xander's mouth quirked into an almost smile, the happiest he's looked since they returned. "I already got your sister. Your dad is awake."

"Wait. Dad… Dad woke up? He's okay? You're sure?"

Xander nodded, his face falling back into it's usual scowl, and turned, walking away. He left Siegbert there to piece this information together on his own, the way he always did. Xander wasn't a bad father, he just had a tendency to give more space than needed. Siegbert followed after Xander had left, his mind still processing this information.

He heard Soleil's voice before he even saw the door. She was yelling, the words indiscernible but the tone unmistakable. She was livid. Their dad's response came, much quieter amd far calmer, followed by the sharp tone of their father, interjecting something into the conversation. He reached the door, his steps as silent as his dad's, and peeked into the room. 

His dad was still laying down, his eyes averted as they only were when he was truly ashamed. His father was standing, watching everything from a corner, his expression unreadable but his presence well and truly felt. His sister stood in the middle of the room, fists clenched at her sides and breathing heavily. Her face was streaked with new tear tracks. Siegbert walked into the room and stood by the door, unnoticed. As always.

"And what's more, I could have taken that hit! I would've been fine, dad, don't you get it? You, though, you obviously aren't! What would I have done if you died? What about father? Huh?"

"Soleil, calm yourself. He already knows." 

Ah, so Siegbert had indeed walked into the middle of this one sided argument. He sighed silently through his nose. At least now he had some idea of what had happened on the battlefield. 

"Sol, dear," their dad pleaded without looking at her, "I know how you feel-"

"Do you, though? Do you really know how terrified I was?"

At that, Laslow looked right in her eyes, angry. She flinched back a little. "I do. I stood there and watched as my mother was slain in front of my very eyes. And I turned and ran like the coward I am. I'm glad that you fought and continued fighting, and I'm glad that I came back to you, but I do know how you feel." He looked ashamed once again, his eyes trying to find anywhere but Soleil or Xander to look. They landed on Siegbert.

Siegbert shook his head at the silent question, not wanting to be brought into this, but it was too late. Xander's eyes had followed his husband's, and he, too, saw that Siegbert had finally arrived.

"Siegbert. Nice of you to join us."

His eyes darted away from his father for a split second before he forced them back. He took a breath and stood up straight. "Father," he said, his voice still meeker than he would have liked but growing more confident all the time, "I am glad to finally have at least some knowledge of the situation at hand, even if it is only due to Soleil's yelling." He then looked to his dad, smiling. "Dad, I'm glad you're awake."

Laslow smiled at him, both of them ignoring Xander's and Soleil's stunned expressions. "Well, Sig, I'm glad you came to see me. Give me a hug, hm?"

He near ran over, leaning over the bed to gently hug Laslow. "I never knew that about your mom. I'm sorry you had to go through that, but I'm glad that we didn't. I understand what you did, but please take care should this happen again."

Laslow nodded. "You really have a way with words, you know. Of course I'll be more careful. I'm sorry to put you through that."

Soleil came over, hugging the both of them. "I thought father told you, Siggy. I didn't realize… I'm sorry too."

Xander also walked over, sitting on the opposite side of Laslow's bed, wrapping his arms around the three of them. "I should have explained to you, Siegbert. I had no right to leave you in the dark for so long. I hope you can forgive me."

Siegbert sniffled a little, not expecting the sudden show of affection from his whole family. He nodded, burying his head in his sister's shoulder and his dad's hair, his one arm snaking out to hold his sister. They stayed like that for a while, their family- their broken, glued back together and held in place with tape family- together again. Maybe it would take more than just a hug to heal them, maybe they needed to finish this war they never chose to start, maybe they would need years and outside help, but no matter what it would take, they would fall back together again, and they would heal. They will survive this rocky night, and laugh with the stars at the coming of dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> The path to recovery only just started, I'm not letting these kids go so easy. I'll update at some point, probably within two weeks, but don't hold me to it alright? As always, kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
